Adventures on the Planet of the Apes 1
| next = ''Adventures on the Planet of the Apes'' #2 }} "Planet of the Apes!" is the story title to the first issue of the ''Adventures on the Planet of the Apes'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was originally printed in black and white in ''Planet of the Apes'' magazine #1. It was written by Doug Moench and illustrated by George Tuska. Inks were provided by Mike Esposito. The issue was colored by George Roussos and features an original cover art graphic illustrated by Rich Buckler and Joe Sinnott. This issue shipped with an October, 1975 cover date and carried a cover price of 25 cents per copy (US). Synopsis NASA astronauts George Taylor, Dodge, Landon and Stewart lock themselves into suspended animation for a long-term voyage through deep space. The purpose of their mission is to test the Hasslein theory of the effects on a vehicle traveling at the speed of light. During the journey, the ship is pulled into a planet's gravitational field and it crash lands into a lake. Automatic recovery systems awaken the crew – all but Stewart. An air leak had ruptured in her cubicle during the journey and she is now nothing but a dessicated corpse. After discovering Stewart's corpse, the astronauts take a reading and find that they have traveled some two-thousand years into the future. The hull of the ship ruptures and water begins pouring in. Taylor, Dodge and Landon grab some meager supplies and hop into a life raft. They paddle to shore as their space capsule sinks beneath the surface of the lake. They have no idea what planet they are on, but theorize that they are in the constellation of Orion. Taylor chides Landon for his scientific ambition and Landon fires back on Taylor's cynicism and antisocial tendencies. But their most pressing concern right now is finding food and water before their supplies run out. After wandering through a barren desert for several days, they eventually come upon a waterfall and a grove of trees. Overjoyed, the astronauts take off their clothes and go swimming, But a hidden observer steals the clothes from the shoreline. Discovering the theft, Taylor and the others track the thieves down. They find a colony of mute, savage human primitives and an attractive dark-haired woman that immediately catches Taylor's eye. Suddenly, a pack of horseback riding, rifle-bearing gorillas storm through the brush and begin hunting the savages. Taylor and the others have no choice but to flee along with the others. A rider's bullet fells Dodge, and Landon disappears among the crowd. As the gorillas chase them through the fields, the hunt leader begins speaking to one of his confederates and expresses shock at the idea that he heard one of the humans speak. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * Official Planet of the Apes movie adaptation, part I of VI. * This issue was originally printed in ''Planet of the Apes Magazine'' #1. While the original printing is in black and white, this issue is in color. * The character of Nova is not to be confused with Nova (Richard Rider) or Nova (Frankie Raye). This Nova exists in a separate continuity from that of Earth-616 continuity. * The character of George Taylor is referred to only as "Taylor" or "Bright Eyes" throughout the series. George Taylor is not to be confused with the DC Comics character George Taylor - the city editor of the Daily Star on Earth-Two. * Marcus is one of the gorilla hunters that captures Taylor. He won't be mentioned by name until issue #2 however. * Although Dodge is killed in this issue, his severed head makes an appearance in ''Adventures on the Planet of the Apes'' #3. * John Landon is referred to only as Landon in this issue. He is not provided with a first name until his next appearance in ''Adventures on the Planet of the Apes'' #4. * Additional information is based on material originally supplied in the 1968 Planet of the Apes movie. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Adventures on the Planet of the Apes at the POTA Wiki References ---- Category:Adventures on the Planet of the Apes Vol 1 Category:1975/Comic issues Category:October, 1975/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries